


our firts time show our feelings

by Tammy_g



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy_g/pseuds/Tammy_g





	our firts time show our feelings

**The firts time we show our feelings**

Somedays after all the incident of Big mom, in the sunny reing peace again.

Nami were in his room, that night in the dinner Sanji had told them about his childhood

Nami had endured the tears while the blonde tells his story It had been so much the emotions that sanji showed them.

They were his only family, and Nami during the time they had been out, Nami was increasingly sure of her feelings about Sanji

A scream was heard coming from the girls' room, nami had been having a nightmare,

In the dream Sanji was leaving to never again return

_What's going on??_  -Sanji asked as he entered the room- _Nami san what happens?_

_Nothing was just a horrible nightmare_  -said nami while some tears appeared in her eyes

Sanji approached nami, took a seat in the bed

_Nami san quiet, it's just a dream-_ While Sanji was talking

Nami hugged him and cried as when Sanji had returned to the boat.

Sanji still in shock took a second to correspond the hug

Please, please do not go back to leave, said nami between sobs

Do not leave me alone again - there were his feelings coming up - I will not be able to see you go with another woman ... I want you sanji

Sanji took nami and put it on her lap while hugging her

_Forgive me, I will not leave you alone, I promise you mellorie for my life that I will not stay away from your side_

_I love you, nami_


End file.
